Vam la hermana de Ophis (la dragona del infinito)
by maximilian el grande
Summary: Si por Trihexa esta Gran Rojo, que pasaría si Ophis tuviera una contra-parte que considera su hermana y esta fuera alguien interesara por mortales que llaman su atención psicópatas, brujas, inventores que son históricos como los Servant de Fate Zero, los convierte en sus sirvientes a lo apóstoles de Berserk y ella ama a un mortal en especial, tiene Lemon y Gore están advertidos


(Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños nada de esto me pertenece, no lo hago con fines de lucro solo de ocio)

.

.

Opening: Berserk GUTS Theme

.

.

.

.

_\- En una casa en medio del campo, en una habitación sin mueble alguno con una ventana media rota y Una puerta, se veía a una pequeña niña de ojos y pelo color verde vestida con harapos con una mirada triste y Sin vida, Algo por la ventana se filtró sonidos de una dulce canción que era __FF4 Main Theme / Overworld Orchestral Arrangement, q__ue detonaba fantasía y Esperanza, en la mente de la niña se veía recuerdos de sufrimiento y dolor sus padres la trataban como si fuera un error, la golpeaban y le hacían daño cada vez que podían, pudo escuchar como cerradura de la puerta de abría, al recordar eso no aguanto más y escapo rompiendo la ventana a toda velocidad, pero al hacerlo montones de cristales se clavaron causándole heridas en sus brazos y Piernas, Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el ser maltratada por sus propios padres, corrió por el bosque que estaba cerca de su casa a pesar del dolor, Ella no paro corrió hasta llegar a una parte profunda donde vio que todo se tornó oscuro, lleno de sombras oscuras que empezaron a rodear la pobre asustada no podía correr más, cerro los ojos con mucho temor sintiendo como su sangre se demarraba a montones y con ello tenía un enorme frió en su ser, pero de la nada las sombras se revelaron como animales entre ellos conejos, siervos, alces y una infinidad de hermosos animales que la veían preocupada, de la nada montones de luces pequeñas aparecieron y Rodearon a la pequeña niña, formando círculos mágicos que curando las heridas de la pequeña y Luego una de las luces creció mostrándose como un niño bello de pelo azul, Ojos grises con ropas doradas,su piel era de tes blanca con 4 pares de alas, el abrazo a niña para consolarla -_

_._

_._

_._

\- ¿Como te llamas pequeña? **Pregunto el niño.**

.

.

\- Karin, me llamo Karin **Decía la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.**

.

.

.

.

\- Cambio de escena -

.

.

.

.

_\- En una Habitación con posters de Star craft, Fallout new vegas, Fullmetal alchemist y demás animes y vídeojuegos un chico de piel clara con pelo negro estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando sonó un despertador a las 6 AM con una canción que sonaba a un ritmo clásico de entre los 1910 y los 1950 la siguiente letra -_

_._

_._

_._

Won'tcha come on down to Rapture, jam a needle in your arm

.

It'll slowly corrode your genetical code, but it's all part of the charm

.

So you're a gross abomination, but in time you're gonna be...

.

So glad ya came on down to the best little town at the bottom of the deep blue sea

.

\- La canción era bioshock song -

.

.

.

\- _Pero no despertó, una Loli de pelo negro enmarañado y despeinado con un lazo rojo, ojos rojos, vestida con una camiseta blanca manga corta y pantalones cortos negros muy pegados, zapatos negros se manifestó -_

.

.

.

\- Este flojo no se levanta ni con su música favorita **Hablo la loli con fastidio para si misma.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- _Se puso a pensar un momento y le apareció una ampolleta encima de la cabeza, le quitó la ropa de cama de encima, revelando que el chico pelinegro que lleva una piyama completa de Star Wars y saco un plumero de la nada y empezó a hacerle cosquillas al chico en los pies los cuales estaban descubiertos, en el sueño el chico estaba vestido con una armadura de ébano de Skyrim con una capa encima con el símbolo de Flamel de Fullmetal alchemist y llevaba una espada sierra de Warhammer 40k, luchaba junto a una chica de piel clara de una altura de menos de 150 centímetros, con ojos de color morado y pelo del mismo el cual era algo puntiagudo, llegando le al cuello y tapando su frente el cual de frente era sujetado por dos pines blancos con forma de pad direccional de un control de videojuegos en el lugar de su frente, ella vestía con sudadera que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la entrepierna de color blanca en parte de los brazos y el torso, con mangas y elástico que llevan las sudaderas comúnmente abajo de color morado claro y oscuro en forma de rayas horizontales, con la parte de la capucha de color morado, ademas de un par de cordones blancos que terminaban en unos enchufes morados, tenia unos bolsillos abultados redondos con unas x moradas, con una cremallera de color celeste con un cierre en forma de circulo con una N, tenia un anillo en su cuello de color blanco, tenia unas pantis en sus piernas de rayas de color blanco y celeste con zapatos morados contra slimes similares a gotitas de agua con cara de perro tierno_ -

.

.

.

\- ¿Son demasiados que hacemos? **Pregunto la chica con preocupación pensando que no podrían salir de esta.**

**.**

**.**

\- Yo me encargó **Decía el chico haciendo se el héroe, empuño su espada y acabó con 30 de esos extraños slimes pero aparecieron más y se lanzaron contra la chica, ella cayo al suelo mientras sentía como slimes le hacían cosquillas con sus lenguitas.**

**.**

**.**

\- Basta, basta me hacen cosquillas jajajaja **Hablo La chica reía sin control.**

**.**

**.**

\- Te salvare diosa Neptune ** Declaro el chico con determinación, iba contra ellos pero más de ellos se lanzaron contra el, lo tumbaron, le quitaron los zapatos, calcetas a nuestro protagonista y le hicieron cosquillas.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Jajaja dios nopppppppppp! **Gritaba el chico mientras reía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- _Entre risas finalmente el chico abrió los ojos__ que eran amarillos brillantes __y vio a la loli en frente suyo a los pies de la cama con los brazos cruzados algo enojada, luego se acerco a el lo abrazo, lo beso en una mejilla se separó y sonrió_ -

.

.

.

\- Buenos días dormilón, no puedo enojarme contigo Max **Saludo la loli con una sonrisa tierna**

**.**

**.**

\- Buenos días Vammatar estaba soñando con Neptune otra ves y peleando con Doggos (se refería a los slimes) **Saludo también Max con alegría.**

**.**

**.**

\- Tu y tus waifus deja de soñar tienes que ir a la escuela y no me llames vammatar, te dije que me llamaras Vam - **Reclamo con fastidio la pelinegro.**

**.**

**.**

\- **Max suspiro** bueno **Decía con algo de desinterés y falta de animo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- _Max se vistió con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de buzo azul, pantalones negros, zapatillas de color celeste, prendió su pc de escritorio _-

.

.

.

\- ¿Que vas a ser en tu computadora? **Pregunto con duda Vam a su hermano.**

**.**

**.**

\- Jugar algo **Aclaro la duda de su hermana con entusiasmo.**

.

.

\- Tu siempre piensas en jugar **Hablo la loli con pesadez.**

.

.

.

_\- Jugó una hora y media luego salio de su habitación, fue por el pasillo del segundo piso, bajo por las escaleras a servirse el desayuno y vio a sus padres que eran un señor entre moreno y blanco de uno 40 años, delgado, ojos color café, con una camisa celeste, pantalones de buso negros y una mujer de unos 35 años blanca, pelo y ojos negras que llevaba un pantalón jeans vaqueros y una camiseta roja -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Buenos días **Saludo Max con una sonrisa.**

.

.

\- Buenos días hijo **Saludo su madre mientras preparaba el desayuno alegremente.**

**.**

**.**

\- Te tengo una buena noticia **Declaro su Padre mientras leía el diario.**

.

.

\- ¿Cual? **Dudo el chico con dudo.**

.

.

\- Nos mudaremos a japón hijo en unos días **Anuncio su padre con optimismo.**

.

.

\- Oooh eso es inesperado ¿Que bueno pero como hablamos japones? **Se preocupado el adolescente.**

**.**

**.**

\- Conocí una nueva aplicación para celular que te permite traducir cualquier idioma **Declaro el padre con seguridad.**

.

.

\- **Espero no tener problemas con ella** **Dijo precavido Max.**

.

.

\- Tranquilo hijo ** Respondió su Padre intentando calmarlo.**

.

.

.

_\- Nuestro protagonista se sentó, desayuno, salio de su casa, se subirse a un autobús y se fue a la escuela, el día era aburrido, estaba en clase no pensaba en otra cosa que en aventuras con sus waifus o en otros mundos más divertidos donde vivir y soñar, su vida no era cruel o mala sólo aburrida y le daba miedo experimentar cosas nuevas -_

_._

_._

_._

\- ¿Señor Max esta prestando atención? no quiero arruinar sus fantasías pero si no aprueba mi clase o las demás no conseguirá un buen empleo y una buena vida el día de mañana, la fantasía es algo que no existe pero si existen cosas como la responsabilidad y el estar atento quizá no sea lo que usted quiera pero es lo que se debe hacer, la vida es dura usted y los demás alumnos deben entenderlo **Dijo la profesora con autoridad y frialdad.**

**.**

**.**

\- Esta bien **Decía el pelinegro con resignación.**

.

.

\- Si la vida es sólo esto no se como ser feliz, debo estar agradecido de tener una familia y casa obviamente pero quizá mi corazón y mente quieren algo más, además estudio en mi casa y no aquí **Reflexiono Max con falta de animo.**

.

.

.

_\- Durante el reseco Max estaba sólo nunca tuvo amigos más que cierta loli de la mañana, que según los demás era imaginaria pero para el quizá era una Tulpa (Tulpa: es un concepto místico según el cual se puede crear un ser u objeto material)o sucubo, la cual se manifestó frente a el cuanto estaba sentado en la sala de clases solo -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Hola hermanito ¿como estas? no me digas que deprimido **Pregunto la loli preocupada.**

**.**

**.**

\- Quizá es que siempre pienso en la fantasía o que hay algo mas emocionante que esta realidad tan insípida ** Declaro el chico aburrido y triste.**

.

.

\- Max escucha quizá algún día encuentres algo mas en este mundo tan normal **Hablo Vam intentando animar a su Onii chan o hermano menor.**

**.**

**.**

\- Se que hay mas de lo que vemos todos esos mitos y leyendas tienen algo de verdad lo se pero no e conocido nada sobrenatural o he visto algo sobrenatural aun, que pena **Respondió Max desanimado.**

.

.

\- Ya algo pasara y tu vida sera mas emocionante solo espera **Hablo Vam intentando animar a su hermano.**

.

.

\- Ok vammatar tu desde niño me apoyaste a sentirme mejor, me enseñaste a ser mas agresivo, lo que es tener una amiga, siempre haz sido mi hermana mayor, creo que realmente tienes razón ya pasara algo emocionante solo debo esperar **Anuncio el pelinegro con ánimos de nuevo.**

.

.

.

_\- Sonó el timbrey los alumnos iban a entrar en el aula -_

.

.

.

\- Adiós hermanito **Se despidió la loli con una sonrisa** -

.

.

.

_\- Se desvaneció, paso el día normalmente, después de unos días el viaje a japón se realizo Max estaba muy nervioso por ir en avión, por la cantidad de accidentes que ocurrían en los vuelos, llegaron a su nueva casa la cual era de dos pisos, desempacaron las cosas y todo fue normal hasta que un día en el que estaba solo hubo una tormenta, Max iba a su nuevo cuarto en el cual estaba en primera planta, abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver la puerta de vidrio de corredera abierta la cual conducía al jardín, Max giro la cabeza y se sorprendió mas al ver a una chica pelinegro con un vestido corto de color negro, con una chaqueta violeta clara estaban hechas harapos, sobre su cama la cual estaba dormida, mal herida y sucia -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_\- Cambio de escena -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_\- Dentro de un edificio que parecía una corte, una bella mujer de pechos mas grandes que Akeno, vestido con Unas mangas y unas medias acorazadas, Botas de tacón, un taparrabos, ademas de un pañuelo que cubría su trasero todo de color verde oscuro con brillos, sus ojos y su cabello eran de color verde claro, ademas llevaba un alfiler en su pelo que parecía una flor hecha de cristales, el centro de la flor era de color rojo y los pétalos de color verde, tenía una cara de tristeza con lágrimas que corrían y caían lágrimas de su rostro -_

.

.

.

\- ¡Karin Svensdotter por el poder que me da el Santo Oficio te sentenció a la pena de muerte, en la hoguera! V**ocifero un juez de cabello y barba blanca con ropas elegantes de color morado oscuro con un tono autoritario y frió al referirse a la chica que lloraba.**

.

.

.

_\- Karin estaba llorando de lo que le esperaba, Pero de repente se escuchó un estruendo en la entrada principal de la corte lo cual hizo que todo el mundo se asustara al ver destruida entrada dejando ver una pequeña figura -_

_._

_._

_._

\- ¡Yo me opongo! **Grito con un tono relajado.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Por Jesús quién eres tú? **Tembló con sorpresa y algo de temor el juez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_\- La figura se mostró era una niña vestida de manera un poco ajustada que haría que cualquier cristiano la miraría como una herejía, La cual también tenía camisa blanca, pantalones negro cortos ajustados, ojos y un moño rojo. zapatos y pelo negro -_

.

.

.

\- Lamento eso toc toc **Hablo sarcástica la Loli haciendo el ruido que uno hace tocando la puerta.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Matando a una joven inocente, no me sorprende de ustedes! **Dijo enojada con algo de odio.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿¡Exijo saber quién eres tú!? **Pregunto con indignación y algo de miedo el juez.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Quién soy yo? **Pregunto con un tono irónico con una sonrisa confiada en su boca.**

.

.

.

\- _Unos guardias se aproximaron con arma en manos le apuntaron_ -

.

.

.

\- Que valientes ataquen vamos **Apoyo con una sonrisa arrogante la niña.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_\- Los guardias atacaron, pero al querer atravesar la las armas se rompieron al contacto con ella, los guardias se sorprendieron por lo resistente de la niña, con una velocidad y fuerza increíble la pequeña lanzo una patada en el pecho uno de los guardias mandándolo a volar contra una pared destruyendo el torso de la armadura del guardia y rompiendo las costillas y columna vertebral del mismo -_

.

.

.

\- ¿Quien sigue? **Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa llena de maldad.**

.

.

.

_\- Los guardias estaban sorprendidos con la fuerza de la niña, otro guardia lanzo un golpe pero la loli lanzo un golpe con su dedo meñique el cual al hacer contacto con la mano la rompió y también el brazo del guardia, haciendo que el guardia grite de dolor, los demás estaban asustados por la fuerza de la niña e intentaron huir -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Con que huyendo, ¿no? **Se regocijo** **con un tono prepotente y una sonrisa macabra.**

.

.

.

\- _La pequeña con su fuerza descomunal golpeo el suelo generando un cráter profundo causando que hubiera un temblor pequeño pero fuerte el cual hizo que los guardias cayeran al suelo igual que el juez y la gente sentada tuviera mucho miedo de la infante, la cual chasqueo los dedos haciendo que unas cadenas dejaran a atados los guardias al suelo y ella procedió a hacer llover patadas y golpes contra los guardias rompiendo todas sus extremidades, sus costillas, dejando hematomas y huesos fracturados, el juez se levantó -_

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Los inquisidores y los exorcistas ahora **Ordeno gritando con miedo el anciano.**

.

.

.

\- _Aparecieron unos hombres con armaduras con símbolos cristianos y Todos armados con armas de luz espadas incluso Hachas_ -

.

.

.

\- ¿Esto es un reto? **Pregunto con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.**

.

.

.

_\- Al estar cerca del grupo de guerreros ella se abalanzó sobre ellos, todos el mismo tiempo intentaron atacarla en todas direcciones pero solo lograron hacerse daño a sí mismos, espada por aquí espada por acá en todos los ángulos, Vam esquiva cada ataque, a Vam se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada al ver que sus enemigos estaban algo heridos y cansados, el juez estaba muy nervioso, la pequeña invoco unas tijeras gigantes de color rojo, al invocar las gigantescas espadas y sostenerlas todos tenían miedo en la corte, menos Karin que la miraba con ojos llenos de admiración, la pelinegra con un par de movimiento desnudo al público presente en la corte y a todos los guerreros destruyendo sus armaduras y ropas dejando a los guerreros con heridas en forma de los símbolos que tenían sobre sus armaduras -_

.

.

.

\- Demonio inmoral **Grito con rabia el juez.**

.

.

.

_ \- Saco una cruz y ponérsela de frente a la loli la cual miro la cruz de plata y sonrió -_

.

.

.

\- Ustedes mismos dicen no adorarán a ídolos **Declaro con un tono malicioso y una sonrisa maligna.**

.

.

.

\- _Con un chasquido de dedos la niña hizo que la cruz se derritiera en la mano del juez el cual grito de dolor, Karin tenía algo de miedo por la pequeña pelinegro -_

.

.

.

\- Tranquila compañera **Le hablo la chica de ojos rojos con un tono divertido y acariciando el pelo de Karin.**

**.**

**.**

\- Vengo a salvarte mi princesa **Decía en tono coqueto.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Princesa? **Pregunto sonrojada la pequeña chica verde.**

**.**

**.**

\- Sígueme detrás de mí **Ordeno la pequeña.**

.

.

.

_\- Karin se quedó mirando al juez y a la gente atemorizada -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Perdónenla **Hablo con lastima y algo de pena..**

.

.

.

\- _Karin y Vam había apunto de salir del edificio cuando apareció una voz en el cielo -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Alto **Grito una voz furiosa.**

.

.

.

_\- La loli miro al cielo y vio de donde provenía la voz vio una hermosa ángel de pelo rubio largo, de enormes pechos, con ropa similar a una túnica de color blanco, la cual estaba enojada, la ángel descendió hasta donde estaban el par de chicas -_

_._

_._

_._

\- ¿Gabriel cómo está el cielo Y La familia? o en tu caso tu hermano **Le consulto a Gabriel como si ella fuera su compañera de toda la vida.**

.

.

\- ¿Que significa esto Vammatar? **Pregunto Gabriel enojada.**

.

.

\- ¿Vammatar? **Pregunto la chica verde intrigada.**

.

.

\- Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes **Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa guiñando un ojo y señalando como pistolas con sus dedos a Karin.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Por qué atacaste esta corte?** Pregunto enojada y Extrañada la ángel.**

**.**

**.**

\- Esos cristianos de adentro estaban a punto de condenar a esta jovencita por supuesta mente tener algo con lucifer, que cristianos más mal pensados el verdadero Lucifer ya tiene una esposa, es muy linda y el no es un mujeriego, solo estaba salvando a esta joven, herí alguien quizá **Aclaro con ironía y algo de humor.**

.

\- Mi pierna **Una voz de dolor se escuchó.**

.

.

\- Perdón, Pero como dicen por ahí decir perdón no paga los vidrios rotos, no es cierto amigos **Pregunto la enana en tono divertido hablando al lector.**

.

.

\- Lo lamento por este mal entendido, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? **Se disculpo con un poco de duda y aun enojada pero más calmada la ángel.**

.

.

\- No quería molestarte y ¿no crees que los humanos merecen un poco de humildad por crecerse superior a los demás? **Desprecio con una voz que tenía un poco de odio la loli viendo la iglesia.**

.

.

.

_\- Karin uso su magia para curar a todos, Pero aun así la corte no estaba arreglada, Vam chasquido los dedos y La corte estaba arreglada -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Ya reparé lo que destruir **Confirmo Vam con los brazos cruzados.**

.

.

\- Ya curé a los que daño Vammatar **Confirmo la chica de los bosques.**

.

.

\- Cariño llámame Vam **Coqueteo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Karin**.

.

.

\- Esta bien **Afirmo con más confianza la chica.**

.

.

\- Bueno ya arreglaron lo que hicieron así se pueden ir tranquilas que yo hablaré con el juez para que no te hagan daño **Declaro de nuevo serena.**

.

.

\- Gracias **Agradeció la Pelo verde y luego le hablo a Vam.**

.

.

\- Gracias por salvarme debo ir al reino de las hadas a ver a mi esposo **Se despidio Karin con algo de preocupación.**

.

.

\- Bueno si me necesitas estaré aquí** Aclaro Vam sentada en un tronco caído.**

.

.

Ending: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 5- Ray of Light

.

.

.

\- El fin -


End file.
